


A New Suit

by allypx



Category: Torchwood
Genre: BAMF Ianto, Children of Earth Fix-It, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 14:03:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1269079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allypx/pseuds/allypx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A missing scene from Children of Earth</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Suit

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: HUGE ONES FOR CHILDREN OF EARTH.
> 
> Beta'd by: This is unbeta'd, written in about 10 minutes, please forgive any punctuation abuse.
> 
> Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me, they are the property of Russell T Davis and the BBC.

Jack Harkness and Ianto Jones stepped out of the lift on the 13th floor of Thames House.

"It's this way." Jack gestured ahead of them. Ianto nodded in acknowledgement then to Jack's surprise, strode off along an adjacent corridor.

"Ianto? I said...." he called after the retreating figure.

"I heard you, Jack," Ianto called back over his shoulder, "We have to make a short detour to Dekker's office."

Jack jogged after him, grabbing Ianto by the elbow as he stopped in front of a door. "Ianto, this is no time to go sightseeing!"

Ianto shot him a withering look and pushed Jack, none too gently, against the wall.

"I'm hardly dressed for this, am I?" Ianto gestured at his suit, "Now keep watch and don't let anyone in."

Jack looked at him in amazement. "Ianto, we're about to go and declare war on an alien that's demanding we hand over 10% of the worlds children. I hardly think it's gonna want to discuss the finer points of your tailoring!"

Ianto rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Two minutes." he insisted and disappeared inside the room.

"Ianto, we really don't have time for..." said Jack to the door.

Ianto's somewhat muffled voice interrupted him "Pretty sure we do, actually."

Jack scowled and leaned against the wall, wondering what his lover was doing. He rapped on the door.

"What are you doing! We need to go!"

The door handle moved. "You said the last time the 456 were here, they threatened to release a virus, yes?" Ianto's slightly breathless voice came from behind the half open door.

"Yes" Jack replied, staring in disbelief as Ianto emerged from the room, resplendent in orange PVC.

"You really think I'm going in there without a HazMat suit on?" Ianto asked, thrusting part of the suit at Jack as he fiddled with its fastenings.

Jack couldn't stop himself from laughing, grabbing Ianto around the waist as he straightened up.

"This is why I love you, Ianto Jones." Ianto smiled as Jack kissed him soundly on the mouth, "You always dress just right for the occasion". He put the hood of the suit over Ianto's head, fastening it securely, before kissing the visor over Ianto's forehead.

"Let's go start a war!"


End file.
